Dragon Slayer & Devil Slayer
by kyuun159
Summary: Apa jadi nya bila Natsu menghilangkan ketika telah mengalahkan zeref dan kembali lagi ke fairy tail dengan kekuatan baru nya dan memenuhi janji yang telah dibuat bersama dengan Lucy


**chapter 1 : Tragedi**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

 **DISCLAIMER :** **HIRO MASHIMA**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, ADVENTURE,**

 **BY : KYUUN**

 **WARNING :** **OOC,TYPO** , **HUMOR**

 **(GARING** )

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 _"akhirnya kita bertemu juga yah Nat.. bukan lebih tepatnya END"_ seorang pria berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba hitam tersenyum seakan senyuman itu menandakan kebahagiaan nya setelah sekia lama ditunggu nya

" _Diam kau zeref_ " seorang pria berambut salmon menatap nya dengan penuh amarah

pria yang berambut hitam itu yang di sebutkan nama nya bernama zeref dia merupakan seorang penyihir hitam yang menciptakan banyak iblis untuk menghancurkan dunia,sebenarnya zeref menciptakan iblis agar bisa membunuhnya yang abadi karena kutukan dewa

 _"jangan begitulah natsu apa kau tidak rindu dengan kakak mu ini"_ Zeref terus memancing amarah natsu agar natsu dapat berbah menjadi END

pria betambut salmon yang di sebutkan namanya oleh zeref adalah Natsu Dragenel dia merupakan adik sekaligus iblis terkuat yang di ciptaan oleh zeref

dan dia di besarkan oleh seekor naga bernama igneel.

Natsu sudah menganggap kalau igneel ini adalah ayah nya karena ingneel mengajarkan banyak hal bahkan igneel mewariskan kekuatan nya ke natsu jadi lah natsu seseorang Dragon Slayer dan natsu juga mempunyai kekuataan iblis yang bernama END seperti panggilan nya yaitu END kepanjanga dari "E _therious Natsu Dragneel"_

" _NATSU...NATSU...NATSU...hiks...hiks.."_ natsu binggung karena ada yang memanggil namanya diapun mencari sumber suara yang terus terus memanggil namanya

setelah mengamati sekeliling natsu melihat seekor kucing berwarna biru terbang yang terus menangis sambil memanggil nama nya

 _Happy apa yang kau laku kan disini"_ tanya natsu dengan bingung sebab partner nya menghampiri dirinya sambil menangis

 _"Natsu ayo kita pergi jangan berhadapan dengan nya kau akan mati"_ happy sudah mengetahui identitas tentang natsu dia mengerti apa yang terjadi apabila Natsu berhadapan dengan zeref

" _daijobu happy aku pasti akan pulang hidup hidup"natsu tersenyum sambil menunjukan deretan gigi,_ awal nya happy agak ragu meninggal kan nya patner nya

 _"tapi natsu...jika kau hiks...hiks...bertarung kau hiks..akan ma...a...tt..."dengan wajah yang keputusasaan._

 _"HAPPPY!!!"tiba tiba natsu berteriak natsu mengangkat tangan kananya membentuk sebuah tanda_

happy pun terkejut dan matanya membulat sempurna dia mengerti perasaan partner nya ini,happy pun terbang meninggalkan temennya tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun karena dia percaya bawah Natsu akan kembali dan berkumpul bersama para nakamnya

 _"jadi kau sudah siap bertarung natsu"_ zeref melihat natsu yang sendari tadi berbicara dengan happy

 _"sebelum kita bertarung aku mampunyai satu permintaan"_

 _apa itu"tanyan zeref_

 _"aku ingin kau tidak melibatkan para nakama ku dan yang paling utama adalah luce"_ pinta natsu ke zeref

"baiklah jika itu bisa membunuhku akan ku kabulkan"jawab zeref dengan enteng

 _"kalau begitu akan ku musnakan kan kau zeref_ _" Natsu melesan dengan kobaran api yang mengelilingi tubuhnya ke arah zeref, zeref sudah bersiap akan serangan Natsu dan tercipta lah sebuah ledakan besar hingga bisa di rasakan para nakama natsu_

 ** _DI GUILD FAIRY TAIL_**

 _banyak korban yang_ berjatuhan akibat perang yang terjadi

tersebut banyak nakama natsu yang terluka parah.di salah satu rungan di guild fairy tail terdapat seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde yang terbaring lemas di kasur dia sendari tadi menahan rasa sakit yang di timbulkan perang tersebut tiba tiba pintu terbuka menunjuka tiga orang yang satunya pria dengan rambut reven dengan kondisi telanjang dada dengan perban yang menutupi lukanya dan dua wanita salah satu nya berambu Scarlett dan berambut biru mereka mendekati kasur yang di tidurin wanita blonde tersebut

 _lucy apa kau baik baik saja"_ tanya salah satu wanita yaitu Erza Scarlet wanita terkuat di guild fairy tail yang menyandang julukan Sang _TITANIA_

 _aku tak apa erza keadaan ku sudah mendingan_ "lucy menjawab sambil menunjukan senyuman nya

" _apakah itu benar lucy-san jika kau masih kurang baik aku bisa memeriksan nya"_ Wendy bertanya dengan rasa khawatir,dia adalah salah satu anggota fairy tail dan merupakan salah seorang Dragon slayer

 _"Daijobu wendy kau tak perlu khawatir lebih baik kau beristirahat kau sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga"_

tolak lucy dengan lembut

 _"baik lah lucy-san"_ wendy menerima nasihat dari lucy.

lucy tau kalau Wendy sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi karena dia melihat sendiri wendy menyembuhkan hampir setengah korban dari perang ini

 _"benar_ _lebih baik kau beristirahat jika kau pingsan maka akan membuat semua khawatir beristirahat lah" seorang pria berambut reven_ mengusap kepala wendy

"baiklah gray-san" jawab wendy dengan senyum

pria tersebut bernama gray fullbuster dia merupakan nakama natus dan rival nya

Lucy pun tersenyum dia bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti mereka yang selalu memikirkan dan mengawatirkan nya tidak seperti keluarga yang dulu dia antara mereka semua ada satu pria yang selalu ada di pikiran nya selam ini yaitu Natsu dragenel dia merupakan partner dan seseorang yang berharga di hidupnya selain mendiang ayah dan ibunya yang sudah meninggal kan dia dan berada di tempat yang lebih baik

Natsu selalu ada disaat dia membutuhkan kan Bakan ketika ayah meninggal dunia Natsu lah yang menghiburnya hingga Lucy bersemangat kembali itu lah Natsu pria polos,bodoh,ceroboh,tukang berantem dan perusak walau pun di memiliki sikap yang buruk dia juga memiliki sifat baik,suka menolong nakama nya dan dia selalu bangkit walaupun dia sedang terpuruk , dia selalu peduli kepada nakama nya terutama pada Lucy dan jangan lupa grins-nya yang menurut Lucy menawan hingga dibuat blushing setara dengan rambut erza.

 _"erza dimana happy dan natsu bukan nya kau tadi bersamanya"_ tanya lucy kecpada erza karena dari tadi lucy tidak melihat happy dan natsu sama sekali.wajar saja lucy tidak melihat natsu karena ketikan lucy pingsan natsu mengending nya ala-bridal style hingga guild dan natsu membuka guild dengan menendang Hingga sontak membuat para anggota fairy tail kaget natsu lari ke ruangan kesehatan para anggota mengikuti natsu diantaranya ada mirajane,lisana,levy,wendy,clara,cana,gray,lucy,erza,evergreen,marvis,droy,nab,polyushka dan master Makarov dan beberapa anggota lain.

natsu pun menaru lucy di tempat tidur dan natsu menyuruh wendy untuk mengobati Lucy secepat

 _selain anggota anggota fairy tail yang bertarung masih ada guild lain yang ikut bertarung salah satunya Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Lamia Scale,Crime Sorciere,Sabertooth_

 ** _kembali ke alur cerita_**

 _"tadi dia pergi menyusul natsu di garis depan"jawab erza_

 _tiba tiba lucy terdiam dan merasakan sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi_

 _MINA...HIKS...HIKS...MINA...HIKS...HIKS...MINA!!!"_ happy terbang dengan sekuat tenaga ke guild semua nya mendengar panggilan nya sontak kaget karena happy dateng sambil menagis

happy pun mencari master tampa peduli para anggota manggilanya happy memasuki ruangan yang dikira adalah ruang master

"MASTER...!!! "happy berteriak dengan keras

"happy ada apa kenapa kau menangis"tanya erza dengan kaget nya

ternyata happy salah masuk ruangan ternyata ini adalah ruangan kesehatan

erza...hiks...tol...ong...er...tolo...ng

"happy terbang kearah erza sambil memeluknya

happy kau kenapa"tanya gray penasaran

erza...nat...su...di...a...bert...aru...ng

..mel..."happy berbicara terbatabata di karenakan dia panik

ada apa dengan natsu happy"tanya lucy dengan rasa khawatirnya

lucy...natsu...bertarung dengan Zeref sendirian...hiks...hiks.."jawab happy sambil menangis

seketika di satu ruangan itu kaget bagaikan petir yang terdabar di tengah hari bolong

BARAK...

apa yang di lakuan si bodoh itu"gray memukul meja hingga meja itu hancur

lucy pun bangkit dari kasurnya sambil menahan rasa sakit di tubuh nya dia tidak peduli dengan kondisi badan nya,dia berdiri seakan dia sudah lukanya sudah sembuh wwlaupun dia mashi menahan rasa sakit yang di timbulkan oleh luka itu

erza yang sudah dalam mode tempurnya agar di dapat menyusul natsu segera dan wendy yang sedang menenangkan lucy agar jangan ikut itu akan berbahaya bagi kesehatan tubuh nya

 _"kasih tau kami happy dia mana si bodoh itu "_ tanya gray yang sangat kesal akibat rival yang bodoh

lucy sebaik nya kau jangan ikut kami "perintah erza

tidak erza biarkan aku ikut"Lucy menatap erza dengan keyakinan

tidak lucy kau harus beristirahat jangan kemana"jawab erza dengan tegas

itu benar lucy-san memang benar perang sedang memanas ini akan membahayakan mu"wendy sangat khawatir ketika mendengar permintaan lucy

lucy sebaik nya kau tidak ikut lihat lah kondisi tubuh mu"jawab gray setuju dengan erza

aku tidak apa apa sungguh lihat lah buktinya aku bisa berdiri

tidak lucy sebaik nya kau beristirahat"perintah erza ssemakin tegas dia tau kalau nakama nya yang satu ini akan nekat bila itu berhubungan dengan natsu

kumohon erza biarkan aku ikut"lucy memaksa erza untuk ikut ke tempat pertarungan

sebenarnya erza ingin lucy ikut tetapi dengan keadaan seperti ini di bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri

baiklah tetapi kau tidak boleh bertarung sendiri jika terdesak lari lah"karena tekadnya yang kuat itu membuatnya erza goyah dan mengizinkan nya

lucy pun mengangguk iya tanda nya dia mengerti apa yang erza kata kan

terimakasih erza" lucy tersenyum

sebelum kita berangkat kita akan izin ke master

erza keluar di ikuti oleh gray,lucy,wendy,dan juga happy untuk ketempat master Makarov

 **Di Aula Guild**

erza pun menjelaskan apa yang dia ketahui oleh happy

kalau begitu susulan natsu akan berbahaya apabila dia bertarung sendirian kita masih tidak tau kekuatan sebenarnya zeref kekuatan anak buah nya saja sudah bisa membuat hampir satu benua hancur kalau begitu erza,gray,wendy,lucy,happy,clara susula natsu"perintah master

baik master"jawab semua anggota yang akan menyusul natsu

 **Di lain tempat**

ternya tidak sia sia aku bertemu dengan mu natsu kau hampir memenuhi harapan ku"yang sudah terluka akibat beberapa serangan natsu

 _huf...huf...siala kau zeref kali ini aku benar benar membunuh mu"_ natsu pun tidak kalah parah nya zeref banyak luka luka yang di berikan oleh zeref

natsu pun melesat dengan api yang sudah menyelimuti badannya ke arah zeref dengan cepat

Zeref pun membuat lingkaran sihir dengan cepat membuat sebuah bola hitam kecil

" _Material art drak Black hole"_ zeref mengeluarkan sihir nya membuat Natsu mundur jurus ini bisa menghisap sesuatu dan membuat nya hancur berkeping keping tanpa sisa

 _"Kenapa kau mundur Natsu"_ bukan nya tadi kau semangat sekali"ledek zeref ke Natsu itu membuat natsu marah

 _"Diam kau,aku tidak ingin terhisap benda menyebalkan itu"_ Natsu tau kali benda itu berbahaya

Sekarang giliran zeref yang menyerang zeref membuat lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar dan membacakan mantra nya

 _"Material_ _Art Drak Explosive Blast"_ tiba tiba sebuah ledakan besar menghancurkan tempat tersebut hingga membuat bangunan hancur merata sepanjang 5 Km

Di lain tempat

Kita harus cepat" perintah erza yang sedang menyusul Natsu diikuti

 _"Baiklah_ jawab mereka semua kecuali happy yang sedang memikirkan tentang Natsu

 _"Happy kau kenapa"_ tanya Lucy yang dari tadi membawa Lucy

Happy pun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lucy Karena dia sibuk dengan pemikiran nya yang menyangkut nyawa Natsu.

Lucy memanggil nya berkali kali

" _HAPPY...!!!"_

Lucy pun menaikan pita suaranya karena dia agak sedikit kesal sebab happy tidak menjawab panggilan nya

 _I...ya.. lucy"_ jawab happy dengan kaget

 _Kau kenapa happy"_ tanya Lucy yang penasaran dengan temen nya yang sedari tadi melamun memikirkan kan sesuatu

" _Et..o..hu...a..tidak ada apa apa Lucy aku cuma memikirkan kan Dimana aku menaru ikan"_ jawab happy mencari alasan

 _Kau aneh happy"_ Lucy di buat binggu karena tingkah happy

Aku melihat mereka ayo kita tambah kecepatan"gray melihat dua sosok pria yang sedang bertarung yang satu berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba hitam yang satunya berambut salmon dengan scarf melingkar di lehernya

Mereka berempat melesat dengan cepat tiba tiba mereka terhalang oleh sesuatu benda tipis mengelilingi dua pria tersebut

 _Apakah ini kekkai "_ tanya erza ke pada nakamanya

 _Sepertinya ini kekkai erza ,coba kita hancurkan"_ pinta Lucy kepada teman teman nya

Anggukan semua kalo mereka setuju dengan rencana Lucy

 _"Requip Tenrin no Yoroi"_ erza dalam mode bertarungnya

 _"Ice make"_ gray yang sudah dalam mode devil slayer dengan posisi membuat lingkaran sihir es

 _"Hirake! Hakiokyu no tobira,leo"_ Lucy yang sedang manggil salah satu sihir roh bintang nya

Ada yang bisa saya bantu Lucy "tanya loke dengan wajah mesum nya

 _"Hancurkan_ _kekkai itu"_ perintah Lucy tanpa mempedulikan godaan loke

 _"Baiklah Lucy "_ loke dengan posisi siap menyerang

Baiklah ayo kita serang"perintah erza

" _Tenrin: Ryouran no Ken"_ melesat kan 100 pedang kearah kekkai

 _"Ice make Aisu Kyanon"_ serangan gray disambung dengan serangan loke

Regulus Impact"serang loke

Serangan mereka bertiga menyebabkan kepulan asap dimana mana

Apa kita berhasil tanya happy yang penasaran dengan hasil nya

Mereka tetap fokus dengan kepulan asap tersebut,asap mulai menipis melihat sesuatu yangembuat mereka kaget

Apa ini tidak mungkin"gray yang binggu akan situasi tersebut di karena kan kekkai itu tidak tergore sedikit pun mereka semua sama kaget nya dengan gray bahkan serangan erza pun tidak cukup untuk menggoreskan kekkai tersebut

Lucy pun mendekati kekkai tersebut sambil memukul-mukul dan terus memanggil nama Natsu

Natsu... Natsu... Natsu"berulangkali hingga sang punya nama kaget bukan main karena beberapa nakamanya Dateng

 _"Eh kepala api apa yang kau lakukan... ah kau ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan"_ teriak gray dengan penuh amarah dan tidak kalah kencang dengan Lucy

" _Natsu...kembali lah kita harus kembali ke guild untuk melakukan strategi mengahadapi zeref"_ teriak erza

pertarungan natsu dan zeref tiba tiba berhenti di karenakan temen temen natsu hadir dalam pertarungannya walaupun mereka berdua tau bawah nakama natsu tidak bisa memasuki area nya di karenakan kekkai yang di buat zeref

 _flash back_

 _sebelum bertarung aku mempunyai satu permintaan"pinta natsu ke zeref_

 _aku akan mengabulkan keinginan mu asal kau bertarung serius dengan ku"jawab zeref_

 _aku ingin kau tidak melibatkan teman teman ku dalam pertarungan yang menyedihkan ini"keinginan natsu_

 _"baiklah itu hal yang mudah"Zeref pun memenuhi keinginan natsu_

 _zeref pun membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir cukup luas untuk mereka berdua dia pun melafalkan sebuah mantra_

 _"Material art drak eien no yoru no kekkai"_

 _tiba tiba ada kekkai yang mengelilingi mereka berdua yang begitu kuat_

 _kalo gitu ayo kita bertarung"teriak mereka berdua_

 _flasback end_

 _"Apa yang merekam lakukan disini dan kenapa mereka bisa tau bahwa aku ada disini"_ Natsu binggu tiba tiba temen teman nya bisa ada disini padahal dia pergi tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun kecuali happy yang melihat nya

 _"apakah happy memberitahu mereka sial kenapa harus jadi seperti ini"_ natsu terus berpikir

 _"kau kenapa natsu tiba tiba berhenti apakah ini karena teman teman mu"_ tanya zeref dengan perasaan agak sedikit kesal

natsu diam sambil menatap tajam dan memfokuskan padangan nya ke zeref dia menghiraukan panggilan teman nya dia tau apa yang terjadi jika dia tidak bertarung serius teman teman nya akan di bunuh satu persatu

baik lah kita lanjutkan saja pertarungan ini sebenarnya aku sedikit bosan dengan pertarungan ini gimana kita buat peraturan lagi jika kau tidak membunuh ku dalam waktu 30 menit aku akan membunuh semua teman teman mu

 _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ZEREF!!!"_ natsu berteriak dengan penuh emosi

kalau begitu majulah"zeref dalam posisi siap menyerang

natsu melesat dengan cepat sambil mengeluarkan sihir api di kedua tangan nya

 _"Karyuu No Teken"_ mengenai perut zeref hingga zeref mundur beberapa langkah

 _"Karyuu no hoko"_ natsu menyembuhkan sebuah api

tiba tiba zeref menangkis dengan sihir nya

 _"Material art drak dimensional wall"_ tiba tiba dinding hitam

waktu terus berputar melewati setiap detik dan menit pertarungan terus berlanjut

para nakama natsu melihat kegigihan natsu yang terus bertarung walau pun mereka tau pertarungan ini di dominasi oleh zeref tapi mereka tau bawah natsu terus berjuang untuk melindungi nakama nya

mereka terus mencoba untuk menghancurkan kekkai,mereka terus mencsri cara agar kekkai tersebut hancur dan membatu natsu bertarung melawan Zeref

 _erza apa kau mempunyai ide untuk menghancurkan kekkai ini "_ tanya gray yang sudah frustasi karena kekkai ini tidak hancur hancur

 _"entalah gray aku binggu giman harus menghancurkan benda menyebalkan ini"_ erza terus berfikir

lucy apa kau punya ide"tanya gray kr lucy

lucy mengamati kekkai tersebut secara detail hingga dia menemukan sebuah celah menhancurkan kekkai tersebut

gray,erza coba kau lakukan serangan bergilir tapi di tempat berbeda

erza dan gray bingung dengan permintaan lucy tapi mereka melaksanakan nya mungkin ini bisa membuat kekkai tersebut hancur mereka berpikir jika tidak dilakukan maka tidak akan tau

gray meluai membuat lingkaran sihir

 _"Ice make Ransu"_ tiba tiba keluar tombak yang terus menghujani kekkai tersebut

ditempat lain erza merubah mode senjata nya dengan yang lebih kuat

yaitu cloth sword

erza langsung menyerang dengan cerpat

lucy mengamti serangan merka berdua dan mengetahui bawah serangan erza mebuat kekkai tersebut mengalami perubahan dia mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan kekkai tersebut (author males ngejelasin jadi skip wae :v)

happy yang dari tadi diam mebuat lucy penasaran akan tingkah nya

 _"happy kau kenapa"_ tanya lucy

happy tidak menjawab

 _"happy kau ini kenapa"_ tanya lucy sekali lagi sambil menggoyang goyangkan badan nya terus menerus

hingga happy tersadar dari lamunannya

 _"ada apa lucy"_ tanya happy sambil berpura pura tentang keadaan nya

 _"kenapa kau malah bertanya balik, sebenarnya kua kenapa happy"_ tanya lucy semakin di buat bingung oleh kucing biru tersebut

 _"aku kenapa, aku tidak kenapa napa lucy lihat saja"_ happy menjawab dengan kikuk

kau bohong happy cobalah berkata jujur coba kau ceritakan ada apa mungkin aku bisa membantu mu "

awal nya happy ragu menjawab pertanyaan lucy karena ini menyangkut kebenaran Natsu tapi menurut happy lucy dan para nakamanya harus mengetahui kebenaran nya walaupun kebenaran ini akan membuat mereak shock

. dengan perasaan ragu

happy mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita ke lucy,erza,dan gray satu persatu tentang kebenaran Zeref, END,dan tentunya Natsu yang akan mati bila membunuh zeref

semua yang mendengar membulatkan mata nya dengan sempurnah betapa kaget nya bawah

natsu adalah asik nya zeref dan merupakan iblis terkuat zeref dan dia adalah END itu sendiri

 _Bohong...itu bohong...mana mungkin natsu iblis aku tidak percaya dia tidak mungkin"_ lucy tidak percaya dengan penjelasan happy dia tau sendiri

 _hisk...hiks...percaya.. lah pada ku lucy hiks...hiks... aku mengetahui, karena itu na..tsu.. nat...su di..a bertarung sendiri menghadapi zeref"_

penjelasan happy sambil menangis

lucy pun terdiam entah mengapa tenggorokan nya serasa ada yang menganjal dan dada serasa sesak seakaan dada nya dihantam keras oleh sebuah benda sedang kan

gray terus memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya bawah nakam nya atau rival nya ada iblis yang membunuh keluarga nya dia hanya menundukkan kepala dengan poni meutupi matanya

erza yang terlihat tegar sebenarnya merasakan sakit yang amat dalam bawah nakamanya adalah iblis dan yang lebih buruk dari itu dia akan mati apabila pencipta nya terbunuh

yang membuat mereka shock bukan lah iblis yang bersemayang di dalam tubuh natsu tetapi kehidupan nya akan di pertaruh kan untuk melindungi semua anggota guild nya

tiba tiba natsu terlempar berdekatan dengan para nakamanya walaupun terhalang kekkai

 _"NATSU!!!"_ panggil mereka semua

 _"huft_ _..huft..sial tenaga ku sudah mulai habis"_ natsu tabg terlempar tiba tiba oleh sihir zeref

semua menatap nanar keadaan narsu nya terluka parah

lucy lari kearah natsu terus memukuli kekkai walaupun dia tau hasilnya nihil

 _"Kumohon natsu hiks...hiks...jangan lakukan ini jangan hiks...hiks...tinggal kan aku..."_ lucy menangis

natsu menatap para nakamnya dia berjalan kearah lucy menaru tangan nya kearah kekkai searah dengan telapak tangan lucy

 _lucy kenapa kau harus menangis"_ tanya natsu polos

 _"apa kau bodohh hiks...hiks...jika...jika..kau melawan zeref kau hiks..hiks...kau akan.."_ tiba tiba natsu memotong omongan lucy

 _"aku akan mati tidak mukin lucy aku tidak akan mati"_ bicara natsu dengan penuh optimis

 _"kenapa kau hiks...hiks...kau sangat percaya diri bodoh hiks.."_ tanya lucy ke natsu

karena aku sudah janji kepada mu bawah aku akan hidup demi kau luce"jawaban diluar perkiraan lucy yang membuat si punya nama blushing Dengan di tambah kan senyum tulus nya yang begitu menawan

erza dan happy tersenyum bawah dua orang ini memang di takdir kan untuk bersatu gray yang sendari tadi berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri tiba tiba dia ikut tersenyum juga sekarang dia tidak peduli mau natsu itu iblis,tuhan atau apapun menurut dia natsu teatap lah natsu dia adakah anggota keluarga fairy tail

moment romantis ini tidak berjalan lama karena tiba tiba cahaya hitam melesat mengenai tubuh natsu yang membuat perutnya bolong itu membuat semua kaget

" _NATSU AWAS!!!"teriak_ lucy memanggil sang pujaan hati

belum sempat menghindar cahaya hitam itu membolongi perut natsu membuat semua nakamanya kagrt bukan main

TIDAK!!!

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

•

•

•

•

•

Konnichiwa mina-san

Kebali lagi di author kyuun

author ingin meperkenal kan diri karena author merupakan penulis baru jadi wajar wajar aja kalo author mempunyai banyak kesalahan dalam menulis dan alur gak jelas di fic ini

fic ini merupakan kali pertama nya author menulis jadi jangan di bully

nama kyuun

umur di rahasiakan

hobby di rahasia kan

jenis kelamin di rahasia kan

yah segitu aja kalo mau tau alasan author merahasiakan karena itu rahasia (apa sih author gak jelas)

maaf maaf author jadi gak jelas yah intinya mohon suport dari para readers dan jangan lupa

 **KOMEN DAN LIKE**

biar author semakin semangat membuat cerita fic yang kalian tunggu tunggu

 ** _p.s : Hargai lah sertiap karya orang_**


End file.
